Spirits (Sequel to Something Magical)
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: (Sequel to "Something Magical) Seto and Bella thought they defeated Crimson and Herobrine. The one spirit that started it all came back. It came back to haunt them. The spirit begins killing people off for its master plan. Will this be the end for Seto, Bella and Alex? MUST READ THE FIRST ONE TO UNDERSTAND THE SECOND ONE!
1. Kyle the Magenta Wolf

**My sequel is out! There was some hints to what this story is going to be about in my last chapter in "_Something Magical" _ If you haven't read it, I suggest you get off this story and read it. You won't know some references in this story if you didn't read the first one. I DON NOT OWN MINECRAFT! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! So with that...TO THE STORY! (Yay! Second FanFiction!)**

* * *

**Gloom's POV****  
**

GAH! That plan totally failed on my part. Seto was supposed to stay sad because his only other friend hurt him. Of corse Ty had to go back and apologize to Seto and they make up. Hmmm...If I gather enough strength...I could control his little girlfriend. That sounds good. The only problem is that she could break out of my grasp at certain times and tell Seto about me. Still worth a shot. Probably should scare some people to gain some strength and possibly kill some young ones. Those always give me more strength.

**Seto's POV**

I am so happy Bella said yes! This is truly going to be a great year! I should probably make my new years Q & A and best moments. (Yes it's only December and no there will be no Christmas)

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask her.

"Umm...remember Alex...the overprotective best friend of mine?"

"Oh no..."

"Exactly my point..." Bella finishes after we walk into the house.

"What is this!" I hear Alex scream as she walks toward us.

"What is what?" Bella asked.

"This!" Alex said pointing to Bella and I holding hands.

"Ummm...we...are...dating?" I say.

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN!"

"Since 30 minutes ago..." Bella says.

"Oh, so I'm the first to know?"

"Yes, yes you are." I said.

"I feel better, but Seto...if you do ANYTHING to hurt Bella...you will pay..." Alex says growling.

"No need to get all serious..." I say before I hear someone burst through the door.

"What's with all the screaming! I can hear it at my house...but it's only next door so..." My neighbor Kyle said.

"Well Kyle, everything is all right..." I said before covering my mouth.

"Wait...I thought you were mute. That one time I came to see if everything was okay after a storm...you just nodded..." Kyle said.

"Surprise! Now you can leave now!" I said trying to push Kyle out before he finds out anything.

"Seto! He can stay here and have some cake wi-" Alex said but was cut off by Kyle.

"SETO!?" Kyle screamed.

"Yes?" I said going higher with my voice as I held it.

"Is that really you? Like I mean Setosorcerer from youtube?"

"Yeah of corse he is!" Bella said before I could say anything.

"Then I am the all mighty KKcomics! Nice to meet you in person Seto!" Kyle said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too...but the first time I met you I recognized you immediately by your voice...that's why I didn't say anything to you or reveal my name." I said.

"You know you can trust me Seto..."

"Says the guy who said he would put my picture of my face on Twitter if you ever found out what I looked like..."

"Oh...I was kidding..."

"Yeah, I hope you were." I said. I then explained to Kyle what all the screaming was and filled him in on why there was no videos in the past week. That ment I showed him our powers. I then hear Alex shift into her wolf form and starts to growl at Kyle. She also starts circling him.

"Alex stop it! It's just Kyle!" I yell.

"He has something he isn't telling you..." Alex says telepathically.

"No...I'm not..." Kyle says.

"If you don't tell them...I will Pinky."

"I'M NOT PINKY! I'M MAGENTA!"

"You going to tell them?"

"FIIIINNNNEEEE! Guys I'm a wolf too...like Alex. I can also enchant my claws." Kyle said as he shifted into a pink wolf.

"Wow, I never knew there were pink wolfs..." Bella said.

"I'M MAGENTA! NOT PINK!"

"Fine...you are a "Magenta" wolf" Bella said. I then hear both Alex and Kyle start to growl.

"Stop it you two!" I yell. They don't listen.

"There's a spirit here..." Kyle says.

"Ghosts don't exist..." Bella and I say at the same time.

"Ghosts don't exist..but _spirits_ do!" Alex yelled telepathically.

"They can't..." I say.

"See for yourself..." Kyle said as I start to see through his eyes. I never knew wolves could do that. I then see a black figure with white eyes...but it's not Herobrine.


	2. Gloom: The Darkened Spirit

**I made a mistake. I will continue this story AND Once a Sorceress Always a Sorceress! I hope I won't lose interest in either one of them like I did last time...but I think I'm good. TO THE REVIEWS! **

**SilverWolf01: Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**GreenCreeperLover: Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**Pinkittwice54: I'm continuing! Now there's no reason to be sad ;)(Hands out Twix)**

**Andrew: Glad you were getting into the story! Now you can enjoy it more :) (Hands out Twix)**

**Okay now that this is done...I'm going to switch between the two...one chapter here, one chapter there. If I don't have ideas here then I'll keep updating the other one...if I don't have ideas over there, then I'll do this one. Sound good? Good now lets get on TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

If the figure I'm seeing is not Herobrine...who is it? The figure is all black with a dark gray shirt on with white eyes and no mouth. It creeps me out that it doesn't have a mouth. It has a smoky aurora around it that is black and a ball of black and light gray magic in its hand. Wait..WHAT!

"BELLA GET DOWN!" I scream breaking out of Kyle's eye spell. The spirit seems to be after Bella.

"What? Why?" Bella asks.

"JUST GET DOWN! I DON'T WANT YOU KILLED!"

"Okay but I don't see how I wou- never-mind. Thank's Seto...you saved my life...again."

"No problem, but only the wolves can see...wait...no...I'll be right back..." I said leaving the room.

"SETO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I hear Bella yell. I keep on going walking until I reach the sorcery den. I grab some ingredients and start making a certain potion that will be of use to both me and Bella. I put some nether wart in and wait for it to brew. Once it finally finishes, I put in some golden carrots and wait for that to go into the potion. I see a gradual change of regular water to a deep blue color. This is always my favorite part of potion making, seeing the colors change. Once it finishes, I rush out to wear the battle is and see Bella on the floor with a gash in her side. Good thing I grabbed some heath potions. I quickly have her drink it and she heals in an instant. I then give her the new potion to drink. I drink it with her and suddenly, the room looks much clearer and I see the spirit. I look to Bella whose smiling at what the potion did. (If anyone can guess what potion this is then I will give you somewhat of a shoutout next chapter)

"Seto! You could have told me your were making a potion to help us instead of leaving me helpless thinking you were abandoning me!" Bella said somewhat playfully.

"Why would I abandon you? Your my new girlfriend!" I say teasing back.

_"GIRLFRIEND! You never told me this before!"_ I hear Kyle say to me. I chuckle and so does Bella. You can send messages to multiple people, up to six, when using telepathy.

"Hehe, I'll explain it to you AFTER we kill this guy." I say.

_"You think you can defeat me? How nice...I will be back...you little wolfy friends drained out my energy. My name you may ask? I'm Gloom, the darkened spirit. See ya later losers." _The spirit named Gloom said before taking off.

"Do we seriously have another enemy after what we went through with Crimson? I STILL HAVE SCARS!" I whine.

_"We took down Crimson...so I think we can take down this ghost."_ Alex says.

"It was because of me that we defeated her...I knew all her weaknesses...but I have NO CLUE how to defeat this guy." I say. I then hear the TV mysteriously turn on to the news.

"We just heard of a recent kidnap in down town Chicago. It was a young little girl that was taken for a few days and was brought back dead. Officials say that there were no tracks left, only a light black fog. The fog lasted for a day then it disappeared. Is this only a coincidence or is there more on this story?" The news man said before I shut the TV off. (Remember...they live in Chicago...go check the first story...if you remembered...comment #SomethingMagicalRemembrance)

"Well, looks like he gets energy by killing little girls..." Kyle said now in his human form.

"Kyle, now is not the time..." I say.

"On a totally unrelated topic...SINCE WHEN DID SETOSORCERER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Kyle said screaming.

"Not so loud! She was my girlfriend since TODAY only..." I say. People really need to have faith in me.

"Oh, am I the first to know?"

"Nope! I am" Alex said smiling in her human form.

"Now...time to get down to business..." I say before walking to the dining room table to talk.


	3. Secrets

**I love doing updates cause then I can see my reviews. :) I love feedback and any constructive criticism is welcome. I don't like any flamers, if there are ANY flamers...you will most likely get blocked. I haven't had any flamers so no one is blocked from me :) ANyway...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: I knew you would remember...and nice hashtag...#DragonsVSUnicorns **

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As we sat down at the dining room table, I thought of something. This guy may still be after the prophecy. He also may not be who he seems. I saw right through him...even if Bella and Seto had that potion that cleared their vision to make them able to see the figure. I had seen who he _really _was.

"Ok, I gathered you all today for my devilish plan!" Kyle said with his hands crossed.

"Kyle, this a serious matter. No time for jokes." Seto told him.

"AWWWW! I want to brighten up the mood!" Kyle whined. I then see Bella give Seto a little nudge and whisper to him.

"Fine. You can brighten up the mood. Just none of _those other _jokes."

"Oh like the time we were playing Sonic Craft four and sai-"

"You know what I mean!" Seto said not letting Kyle finish what he was saying.

We then start talking about what we already know. We talk about how after Herobrine, Crimson showed up and after Crimson, there is now Gloom. I find that ironic so I spoke up.

"Hey, do you guys find it ironic that after we killed Herobrine and Crimson, Gloom shows up?"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean anything..." Kyle said.

"I think that means something when a random **_spirit_** shows up to kill me." Bella said.

"I just don't get one thing. Why you? Aren't we all part of the prophecy?" Seto mentions.

"Maybe it's time for me to spill something...just not yet! I-I-I just can't! Wow I think I just had a stroke." Bella says hoping Kyle would get the reference.

"If you think your having a stroke, I highly suggest you get off the computer, because obviously whatever you have sounds real bad!"

"I _knew_ you would say that! Called it!"I yelled.

"Your really going to continue quoting Kyle and I even though we are now close friends of yours?" Seto says in a teasing way.

"Yep!" Bella and I say.

"You guys MUST be big fans if you still will quote us." Kyle said.

"Yep, we still watch you guys. Even if we know you guys as friends. You are just extremely hilarious and WAAAAYYYY more mature than Adam. By that I mean serious but funny." I say smiling.

"I still do even if I'm dating one of them!" Bella said leaning against Seto smiling up at him. Seto then leans down and kisses Bella on her forehead. I don't really like seeing all the lovey mushy stuff...but Bella and Seto kinda make a good couple.

"HASHTAG SELLA!" I scream.

"Sella? What's that?" Seto asked. He has a very funny confused face.

"You and Bella's ship name...I can do better. I'll come up with a better one later..." I say.

"Okay then...but Bella in all seriousness...what aren't you telling us?" Kyle asks.

"I can't yet...it's too soon to tell that I'm right..."

"Even if it is just a guess...I think we would need to know..." Seto said.

"I JUST CAN'T! IT WOULD RUIN US SETO! Even if we literally were together for one day...I still don't want this to end so SOON!" Bella said getting up out of her chair and running to her room almost crying. I was about to get up, but Seto wanted to get up and deal with this himself.

"Seto...I don't think it's a good idea to go after her if she doesn't want you to know something..." I say.

"No. I need to show her that I will listen and _nothing_ will disrupt this relationship even if it's only been a day. I had a crush on her since I saw her. I can't give up now after all I went through to impress her or at least try..."

"Go ahead and try...don't think you will succeed the first time."

"I want to try. That's that Alex, just let me go."

"I'm sorry for being a loyal and protective friend to Bella. Don't say I didn't warn you." I say letting Seto go. He was about to get really mad so I just let him go. I then hear something that made me wonder what the scratch did to Bella. I heard a demon hiss and Seto screaming. I rushed in to help and I couldn't believe my eyes. Gloom is in for it now. He just messed with my best friend. I see her passed out on her bed and Seto on the floor unconscious. What happened to Bella?

* * *

**OOOOOoooo! Bella has a secret! I wonder what it is...probably not a good one...but anyway guys thanks for reading and make sure you review because I always love new feedback! Thanks! See ya laterz! Peace Our Writers! Bye!**


	4. I Can't Believe It

**Finally! A chapter! YAY! Welp...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SliverWolf01: What were you trying to say exactly?**

**Readmine: xD **

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexs POV**

I then remember the gash in her side. Maybe that little ghost made her attack Seto? I honestly don't know anymore, this is some messed up world. I did feel a spirit presence right next her...it almost felt like it was _inside_ her. I think I just figured out what happened to Bella. She got scratched and some of the spirits evilness went inside her. Gosh...this is some messed up world. I then her foot steps and a loud gasp. I forgot about Kyle...Oh well.

"What the heck happened in here..." Kyle said looking down at Seto. (I may call Kyle Kkcomics...just know that...)

"I have no clue...but all I know is that they need some health potions..." I say.

"Why not take them to the hospital?"

"Umm...last time I checked they can use magic that was born into their blood...I don't think it would be the best idea to take them to the hospital. They could test their blood and see the magic swirls. Like you and me go to the hospital because of our wolf blood. So our only option is health potions which I can brew up."

"Wow, ok I never thought of that..."

"Uh huh...now let's see if I remember how to make a health potion..."

"I can help if you'd like!" Kyle chimed in.

"Since when did you know how to make them? Only sorcerers, sorceresses, element holders and apprentices can brew potions...unless you have a book or your one of the died our potion masters? That can't be possible unless your dad was one or mom." I responded to what Kyle said.

"Hehe...don't tell Seto this please...I'll tell him when the time is right..."

"What is it Kyle?"

"I am a potion master...my mom AND dad were potion masters. I bet Seto told you they died out a few hundred years ago? Wrong, there was 2 left and they happened to love each other. They decided to make me so the potion masters can live on. Sadly...both my parents died making the most powerful potion in the world." (Not real...just for the story...)

"That's sad...I'm so sorry for your loss. It's awesome that your a potion master! You are going to be awesome on the battle field!"

"What do you mean on the battle field?" Kyle askes.

"Gloom...I think there may be a battle between all of us. I don't think Crimson was the huge threat, neither is Gloom. I think in a year or so there will be the final battle."

"Ahh ok. That won't be fun..."

"No kidding...now let's get to brewing!" I say walking into the sorcery den. I then see Kyle work his magic. He surly knows how to make the potions. He made 12 health potions in 5 minutes. Seto couldn't beat that time even if he is a good sorcerer.

"Alright...I think that would be enough to cure them!" Kyle said.

"Cool...now lets go do that." I said walking out of the sorcery den and into the room Bella and Seto are in. They are surprisingly still unconscious. I get a weird evil presence sense but i don't see anyone evil. I walk over to Bella to give her a health potion. The feeling gets stronger. I now know that Gloom definitely did something to her. After about three health potions, Bella starts to wake up.

"What happened?" Bella asks.

"You tell me..." I say.

"I don't know. One minute I was on the bed thinking about my life and the next minute I feel a evil presence take over me. All I remember is seeing the evil me scratching Seto. I couldn't stop it. I yelled and yelled but that just made me weaker. I then blackout and I just woke up..."

"I think Gloom took you over for just that time. I think once you blacked out he was gone." Kyle says. I see him just finishing up with Seto. I see Seto wake up and stand up.

"Take it easy Seto...the health potions haven't taken full affect yet...they will in a few seconds." Kyle says to Seto.

"A few seconds? Are these tier 3 potions?" Seto asks.

"Yes they are."

"I only had one left when I bought the last of them from a potion dealer. I used my last one on Bella...her wound was pretty bad. How did you find another Kyle?"

"I...uh...don't hate me...made it..."

"How? That can't be possible...the potion masters died out..."

"Yes, they did. Only my parents were left. I happened to get the potion gene so I can make potions. In other words I am the last potion master on Earth."

"Wow Kyle...you will be useful."

"That sounds like I'm your slave...I hope this doesn't change anything?"

"It will a bit...you will just have to either teach me how to do tier 3 potions or higher or do them yourself. If you had a book...I could teach myself."

"I do have a book. I don't need it. I memorized all the potions...even the most hardest one. My parents died because of the hardest potion, but I have done it before. They missed one ingredient. The ender flakes. The ender flakes can be found right when a endermen teleports. They are extremely hard to get unless you have an enchanted bottle that can suck it in. I had one...but broke it. Oh and the potion is an instant death potion. Why I made it...I had to finish some unfinished business between a friend and I. I don't have a clue why my parents needed one...but you know...stuff happens. Anyway...I give you the book Seto." Kyle explains.

"Ok...I'll be extra careful..." Seto says. Kyle runs over to his house to get the book. Once he got back...the book was huge. Lots of potions of all tiers. As we move it into the sorcery den...I hear a knock at the door. I see Seto rush to it.

**Seto's POV** **(Long time no see)**

I walk up to the door and open it. I saw two faces I never wanted to see again. Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft) and Mitch (BajanCanadian).

"What do you two want...I'm kinda busy." I say.

"Seto we kinda need your sorcery...something is up with Ty (DeadLox)." Adam says.

"What did you do to him..."

"Nothing! I was just playing some hunger deens with him and hear him fall out of his chair! It happened in the Team Crafted house..." Mitch says to me.

"Why do you need me them? Can't you take him to the hospital? You flew all the way from LA just to come talk to me in Chicago? Makes no sense to me..." I say.

"We can't...something happened to him...I think something took over him and made him evil..." Adam says.

"How do you know...your not a sorcerer..."

"No...I am not...but I can see spirits..."

"How? That's not posible for a mortal (muggle)..."

"What if I'm not mortal?"

"You clearly are mortal...nothing wrong with you..."

"Have you seen me without my glasses?" (A/N They wear their minecraft skins :P)

"No...Your not saying...what I think your saying...I hope I'm not."

"Well but I am."

"I'm totally confused Adam...what have you been keeping from us?" Mitch asks. I then see Adam take off his glasses. I am stunned.

"You guys have to keep it secret...not from our friends...just from the world..."

"Yes...Skybrine..." I say.

* * *

**OHHHH SNAP! ADAM GOT A HUGE SECRET! What happened to Ty? What does it have to do with Seto? Find out in the next chapter of...Spirits! I know you all must hate me now...but there will be another chapter very soon. Just need to update OSAS aka Once a Sorceress, Always a Sorceress. The update won't take long considering I know what I'm going to do :D Anyway...I think I go before you all kill me...PEACE OUT WRITERS! BYE!**


	5. EnderLox

**Omg I left a cliffhanger last chapter :) EVILNESSSS! Anyway...I should probably fix that...so...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: You never know...I may add WitherMU or EnderLox :)**

**NotAMuggle: :D**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

"Don't call me that! It's bad enough that my dad is Herobrine!" Adam yells defensively.

"So you are the son of Herobrine?" I ask.

"Yes, I am and I hate it. I never wanted to hurt any one...but he keeps trying to change my mind..."

"I hope you know he is dead?"

"Since when? He will just re-spawn..."

"Oh then never mind..."

"Should we tell the others? About Skybrine?" Mitch asks.

"Maybe after this situation is over...but I don't know yet." Adam says. (A/N I may call Adam Sky...yep)

"Ok...anyway whats wrong with Ty?" I ask.

"I have no clue, he fell out of his chair and is unconscious." Mitch says.

"How long has he been out?"

"15 minutes..." Adam says.

"How did you...never mind you're Skybrine..."

"Yep...I teleported here with Mitch. I told Mitch that I can only teleport and not Skybrine..." Adam says.

"Ok, should I bring Bella and Alex?"

"Who are they?" Mitch asks.

"Bella was the other sorceress with me and Alex is the wolf that scratched you two.

"Oh...leave Alex here..." Mitch says.

"If Bella comes, so does Alex."

"Fine...bring them..." Adam says. I run and get them and once they see who is at the door, Alex freaks out.

"Why are these idiots here?" Alex asks.

"Something is wrong with Ty and they need all three of our help..." I explain.

"Why should we help them when all they did was cause trouble?"

"Ummm...Ty?"

"Fine...I'll help...ONLY for Ty's sake though." Alex finally says.

"Fine with me." Mitch says. We then all teleport to the Team Crafted house. Bella and I teleport on our own. Alex teleports with Bella and Sky teleports Mitch. I then remember a certain someone who would be useful.

"Hey guys! I forgot Kyle! He will be EXTREMELY useful in this situation..." I say teleporting away. I then come back with Kyle.

"Dood! Don't do that without my permission!" Kyle yells.

"You would have said yes..." I say.

"Say yes to what?"

"We need you to brew some tier 5 healing potions...Ty is ill"

"Ok that is something I would say yes to. You know me well sorcerer." Kyle says running off to start the potions. All of us, except Kyle, walk to Ty's room. I see him on the floor with his eyes open. His eyes are purple.

"That's new..." Adam says.

"The purple eyes?" Bella asks.

"Yep...I have a feeling the spirit did something to him..." Adam says.

"What do you think h-never mind...I think I know." Alex says.

"What did he do then? I have no clue what he is?" I say.

"I think...just judging by the eyes...that he is part ender dragon..." Alex says. I gasp and think back to the book of legends I have. I read something about our prophecy when I found out about it.

"I think...the prophecy is true..." I say.

"How do you know?" Alex asks me. I then start reciting the legend.

**~Prophecy~**

_**Three people, a sorcerer, sorceress and an apprentice are destined to save the world one day. **_

_**It starts off with the mighty Herobrine, the one who works for Crimson, the Dark Sorceress. **_

_**After much effort he is killed and Crimson attacks. **_

_**The apprentice is the one to kill her with her enchanted wolf claws in her wolf form.**_

_**Nothing is over until the real threat controlling Gloom is killed. **_

_**Gloom, the Darkened Spirit, is the reason why Herobrine and Crimson were evil.**_

_**He posses a dear friend of the sorcerer and turns him half dragon. **_

_**The friend will have an evil side that will only show when Gloom is possessing him. **_

_**The potion master is the only one to cure him.**_

_**Gloom must be killed by a child of Herobrine or by a sorcerer/sorceress that can control dark magic.**_

_**Then the real battle will begin. **_

_**(All will be revealed when the time comes)**_

**~End of Prophecy~**

After I say the prophecy, everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"How did you remember all of that?" Adam says.

"You really are focused on that than the fact that your in it?" I say.

"Yep." Adams says. Man...Adam and Alex are so alike. They should possibly get together. **(A/N NO NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! PEOPLE!)**

"Well..I wanted to memorize it...can't a sorcerer do that?"

"Yes they can...now why is the beginning of it so specific?"

"Because it already happened..."

"I knew that..." Adam says before turning to Ty. Ty was now waking up.

"What the heck happened?" Ty asks.

"You fainted for no reason..."Mitch says.

"Why does my back hurt? and my mouth, hands and eyes?"

"I suggest you look in a mirror Ty..." I say.

"Ok..." Ty says walking out into the bathroom. I then hear a loud scream. Ty comes rushing back into the room we are in and looks at us.

"Who or what did this to me?!" Ty said screaming.

"Someevilspiritthatwantstotakeovertheworld" I say very fast.

"What? You went a little too fast Seto."

"I said, some evil spirit that wants to take over the world."

"Oh ok, wait, WHAT?!" Ty screams. I then see his skin turn darker and his eyes glow a darker purple. He looks like he is going to kill us. Why did Gloom ever want an Enderlox?

* * *

**Yep, SilverWolf01 jinxed it xD Go bother her if you didn't like the ending! Anyway guys, I'm GoldenOwl and I will see ya guys later Peace Out Writers! (Lol I think I may do Sky's outro from now on...btw I'm calling you my Owls.) OH ONE LAST THING BEFORE I GO! You don't have to read if you don't care what magic Seto and Bella have but I suggest you read because it helps...**

**A mix sorcerer/sorceress is a sorcerer/sorceress that can do all magic. It's not as powerful as if you mastered a type of magic, for example, a mix sorcerer/sorceress using light magic wouldn't be as powerful as a regular light sorceress using light magic. A mix sorcerer/sorceress can master any magic if they wanted to but Seto and Bella don't want to. Mix sorcerers/sorceresses can not control dark magic. **

**That's all! See ya!**


	6. Explanation

**I am back! I made someone mad last chapter *cough* *cough* *Silver* *cough* *cough*. And now TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: You never know...Alex and Adam may get together... :P  
**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I see the new EnderLox get up and try to swipe at me. I look to see who's the closest person to me and it happens to be Alex. I jump into her arms because I get startled.

"ALEX! I'M SO STARTLED!" I yell and apparently it confuses EnderLox. I then see Kyle walk in with the potions.

"ADEX!" Kyle screams. I'm assuming thats a ship name for Alex and I. Alex then turns to me and slaps me across the face. She drops me and walks over to Kyle.

"If you say that _ever again_ you will pay...again..." Alex says. She then punches Kyle in the eye. Kyle then goes into his wolf form and scratches Alex. Alex also transforms and they get into a cat fight? I think more like a dog fight. All of us, even EnderLox, is just watching them fight.

"GUYS!" Bella and Seto yell together. Everyone looks at those two and we just see both of them with stern looks.

"Stop fighting you two...do you _see_ the half dragon in the corner of the room?" Bella and Seto say together again.

"Yeah I do! Kyle needs to learn his lesson first though..." Alex says.

"We need to help Ty first..." Bella said.

"FIIIINNNEEE" Alex yells. I then see EnderLox shake his head and lunges for me. I dodge it and hit him with lightning. I see Kyle run up and poor a potion over EnderLox's head. She shakes his head and I see him shrink. He has a small tail now and small wings. His claws aren't as big and his teeth still have fangs. I then see him collapse. I try to wake him up by screaming SKYLOX because it usually wakes him up. Sure enough he opens his eyes after 5 consecutive minutes of me screaming. I get weird stares from everyone.

**Ty's POV (OOoo new POV :) )**

Darkness consumes me. I have no idea why. All I have are my thoughts. I see myself walking through the darkness. I see the light and I run toward it, but as I run I see this dragon.

"Hey Dragon!" I yell through the darkness. I see him fly over to me. I see his purple eyes, fangs, claws and wings. As he gets closer I see that he is a hybrid. I hear in the distance someone screaming Skylox...gosh dang it Sky. I approach the dragon and as I get closer, realization hits me. The Skylox yelling gets so loud that i cover my ears. I then see I am back to reality.

"Adam...why did you say that to get Ty up?" Seto asks with a very confused look on his face.

"It usually gets him up because he hates when I yell it." Adam says.

"Yeah! Why did you do it Sky!" I say sitting up. I always like calling Adam Sky when we are joking with this.

"TY! YOUR UP! I hope you didn't hear that..." Adam says.

"I did. Why does it feel like my head was hit with a rock?" I say standing up holding my head.

"Uh I don't know Ty. This demon thingy kinda took over you and made you EnderLox. Do you think that explains it?" Adam says. I see Seto face-palm in the background.

"WHAT?!"

"Adam...let me handle this..." Seto says coming up to me.

"Is it true? Did I hurt anyone?"

"You didn't hurt anyone...and yes it is true sadly."

"SADLY!? I CAN FLY!" I scream jumping you and flying. I fly around the room.

"That and you can shoot purple and black fireballs." Seto says. I try summoning one and it works. I shoot it at Adam, but miss purposely.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR TY! I thought we were frweands..." Adam yells. He sits down and pouts like a little girl. Yes, a little girl.

"We are! I missed purposely...sheesh."

"Good."

"Now, Kyle...you need to cure him...or at least keep the spirit from possessing him again." Seto says.

"Why Kyle?" I ask.

"He is a potion master...I'll explain later...along with everything else..." Seto says. Everything else? How long was I out? Or what did I miss?

"On it! Ty do you want to be half dragon for the rest of your life or do you want to be human again?"

"Hybrid. It would be cooler." I respond.

"Ok! It should take me less than an hour to finish it!" Kyle says running out of the room.

"So...what did I miss?" I ask.

"I'll explain at my house...Adam, same formation except I take Ty." Seto says. Formation? For what? My questions soon are answered by Seto taking my hand and teleporting us away. How?

"JGJHFSGSJHBDJGJ HOW?" I yell once we get to the house.

"Long story...you ready for it?" Seto asks.

"Yes...I need MUCH explanation...to the fullest." **(A/N they did take Kyle...he is in the sorcery den making the potions...)**

**~Time Skip to the End of Story Time~ (A/N It's basically everything Ty missed from Seto being a sorcerer and Bella and Alex and everyone else...also all of the first book...yep and the prophecy...so back to the present)**

"Wow...Skybrine...Seto being a real sorcerer...so much...why did I even ask..." I say.

"I have now clue, but this clears things up?" Seto asks.

"Very much so...thanks!"

"No problem! Kyle should be done with the potion anytime soon..."

"About 5 more minutes!" Kyle yells. I then hear knocking at the door. Seto goes to answer it and lets the guy in. I instantly get a bad sense of him. Nice that being half Ender dragon gives me that sense, even when I'm hiding my wings and such. **(A/N Yes, he can hide everything...he just has slight fangs...nothing too big...)** I wonder who this guy is and why my senses are going off.

* * *

**NO PITCH FORKS! PUT THEM DOWN! I will update soon...sorry for the lack of updates...I just got a bit lazy...sorry...ANyway guys, I'm GoldenOwl and I will see ya later my Owls!**


	7. Someone Gets Angry---Sheesh

**HEY! YAY! I'M BACK! I feel like I say sorry too much...I don't post to often...which I find a problem when I do cliff hangers. Should I stop that? anyway...TO THE REVIEWS! **

**SilverWolf01: Maybe she will...maybe she won't...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF SPIRITS!**

**Ok...done with that...I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Do I really need to hold chapters hostage? I don't wanna but I think it's time...NOOOO I WOULDN'T! JK JK JK JK! Anyway...I'm done with my rambling...OH AND DO #IReadAuthorsNote IF YOU READ THIS! Btw...what happened to all the reviewers On my 1st story...like pinkittwice :/ Ok NOW I'n done...**

**TO THE STORY FINALLY! **

* * *

**Ty's POV (Before we start...I updated Something Magical :) It's at the end...)**

I see the guy come in. I instantly stay on alert. I see Seto talking to him. I don't listen to their conversation because that would be rude. I see him wave and the person leaves.

"Who was that!?" I ask.

"Just an old sorcerer friend, his name is Sam." Seto replies.

"I don't like him. My instincts were going crazy. It was hard for me to sit still. How do you know him anyway and why does he suddenly shows up at your house?"

"Theres nothing to worry about. I know him from an incident and I said he can come to my house if he ever wanted to train."

"Remember last time you said there was nothing to worry about?"

"I do perfectly. If something happens I give you the right to say I told you so."

"Fine. I just don't one of my best friends hurt...again..." I say. I then see Kyle walking in with the potion. The potion is the dark purple on my wings mixed with some black.

"Ok Ty, theres nothing to worry about with this potion. I have been studying potions since I was 8. Every potion has been successful. I have never messed up the easy potions such as this one." Kyle says.

"Wait...so you have never messed up a potion? How is that possible? How is that potion not hard to make?" Seto asks.

"I'm a potion master...I think I know what I'm doing. Now, drink up Ty...before Gloom takes over again." Kyle hands me the potion and I drink it. I tastes like sugar. I finish it and look up at Kyle.

"How does this taste like sugar? The potions Seto makes taste horrible!" I say.

"Hey!" Seto says.

"Sorry dude, but it's true...even Bella makes better potions...and she's a girl..."

"TY YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Bella yells with rage written on her face.

"WHAT THE HECK TY! GIRLS ARE SOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN BOYS!" Alex screams with Bella.

"NOT ALL POTIONS ARE SUPOSED TO TASTE LIKE SUGAR TY! KYLE HAPPENS TO BE A POTION MASTER IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Seto yells.

"Umm...to stop this...this potion actually tastes like sugar...otherwise...all potions taste usually taste bad..." Kyle says.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER ANYMORE! TY BASICALLY SAID THAT I MAKE BETTER POTIONS BUT SAYS "and she's a girl" I HATE GENDER FAVORITISM!" Bella screams.

"HE ALSO CALLED ME A BAD BREWER! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WENT TO SORCERY SCHOOL AND IN THE POTION CLASS, GOT ALL A'S!" Seto screams with Bella.

"GIRLS CAN DO ANYTHING AND EVEN MORE THAN YOU TY!" Alex screams too. My ears do flat on my head. **(A/N He has Ender Dragon ears. He can hide them from humans and any other things that are not normal with a spell...just seems fair...only the people he wants to see his impurities can...hope this clears stuff up?)**

"I can hear ALL of you guys screaming from across the street! What is going on!" Adam says.

"I "supposedly" offended Seto, Bella and Alex." I say.

"WHAT THE FUDGE TY!" Alex, Bella and Seto yell.

"WHAT! I DID NOTHING THIS TIME!"

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT! YOU JUST OFFEND US...AGAIN!" Bella screams. She storms off to Seto's room and I see Seto go after her. I think I'm in trouble.

"WHAT THE HECK TY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BFF! YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU...YOU...I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!" Alex screams at me and storms off to help Bella.

"I think you really messed up Ty..." Adam says.

"You think?" I say.

"Sheesh...no need to be rude to us...the only friends here that aren't mad at you at the moment..."

"True...how do you thi-" I get cut off by laughing, from the people I offended. What is going on?

"WE GOT YOU TY!" Alex screams. I put my ears flat again because of the noise. The one bad thing about super hearing.

"What do you mean you got me? I thought you were mad..." I say.

"We were about the gender favoritism...but not with anything else...it was a prank..."

"WHO THE HECK CAME UP WITH THAT! I'M GOING TO RIP THEIR HEAD OFF!" I scream.

"I did...sorry Ty but we wanted a good reaction from you...none of the other pranks I usually do will fool you...considering your heightened senses." Alex explain.

"Why? I almost cried. CRIED! I NEVER CRY!"

"Sorry...I never thought it was that bad...now...I was joking...but Bella and Seto were not joking...you really offended them."

"So I didn't hurt you and you yelled because of a prank? And the others are still mad?"

"You got it! I suggest you go talk to them..."

"Don't ya think?" I say. I then get up and walk toward Seto's room. I knock on the door slowly.

"Who is it?" I hear a half crying Bella.

"It's Ty."

"Go away you meany!"

"No, I came to apologize!"

"Fine come in...don't try anything stupid dragon..." Bella says. I walk in and see her eyes all red and puffy. Seto is by her side and glares at me.

"I'm sorry you two...I guess with all that happened...it caused stress and I put it all on you guys. I am truly sorry." I say. My ears go flat on my head.

"I forgive you." Bella said.

"I know you must ha-wait...what did you say?"

"I forgive you...an apology is all I need, I'm not an unreasonable person you know!" Bella chuckles.

"Oh, thanks Bella! What about you Seto?"

"I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. I forgive you."

"Thanks guys!" I say. I then walked out of the room along with Bella and Seto.

"I'm guessing they forgave you?" Alex says.

"Yeah...we did." Seto and Bella say at the same time.

"Nice! We are friends again!"

"And now I'm friends with Deadlox! YAY! I love your videos dood!" Alex says.

"Thank you!" I reply.

"Anyway...let's get down to business!" Adam sings.

* * *

**Not a huge cliffy...I decided to be nice! I hope you liked the chapter! If you did be sure to leave a review! Anyways, Im GoldenOwl37 and I will see my Owls laterz! BYEEEE! :D**


	8. Sam Pays a Visit

**I AM FINALLY BACK! DID YA MISS ME?! Anyway...I'm not going to hold you up any longer so TO THE REVIEWS! **

**Guest: DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS**

**SilverWolf01: xD I WILL CONTINUE! **

**MistWrites: Maybe...I don't know yet **

**notamuggle: cappy xD DELETE IT FROM YOUR BRAIN! **

**TO THE STORY! (if you see this...comment Dragon Pirates (If anyone knows this song I will love you forever)) (I HAVE A POLL UP!)**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

After the little talk Adam had with our group about NOTHING! I swear that dood...he is truly crazy.

"Sky! You totally wasted our time!" Seto yells.

"I know! I just wanted an excuse to sing a bit of that song!" Sky says. He smiles like someone from an anime.

"This is serious! Gloom is plotting something by the moment!" Bella yells.

"How about you all just chill..." I say.

"How? He totally wasted our time!" Seto says.

"Pillow fight?" I say.

"YES! That way, we can take out our anger on Adam! I'll grab the pillows!" Alex says. **(Silver...I hope you see where this is going...)**

"When did you get here Alex?" I ask.

"I'm a ninja..." Alex replies.

"NINJA!" Bella screams from the other room. **(Know where from?)**

**~After the Pillow Fight~**

"It was just a pillow fight, what were you getting so worked up about!" I yell.

"Cause I give everything 100 percent!" Adam yells.

"Oh, like you 100 PERCENT LOST!"

"I was awesome! Your the one who lost!"

"Bella! I won the pillow fight right?!" Adam and I both scream.

"Put a sock in it." Bella says with a huge glare. Adam and I get scared and make some weird whimpering/scared noises.

"We're sorry, we'll be quiet now..." Adam and I say at the same time. Our voices go up at the end.

"Whoa...Bella, I never knew you could be so dark." Seto says.

"I can if I wanna, plus getting hit in the head by you didn't make me happy. My head hurts!" Bella says. **(If anyone knows where the pillow fight scenario if from...I will love you forever...)**

"I can cool it for you..." Seto says.

"No thanks..."

"Okay." Seto says.

**Seto's POV**

After settling all that, I hear knocking.

"I'll get it! It's probably Sam!" I say. I hear Ty hiss in the background. I ignore him and run towards the door.

"Hey Sa- what happened to you?" I ask. Sam's whole appearance turned dark. like someone is possessing him. Oh shoot. I'll play along...for now.

"Hey Seto! I was coming to practice!" Sam says. _'He seems normal'_ I think to myself.

"Sure! Just come on in Sam!"

"Who's this Seto?" Adam asks. He has his glasses on.

"Oh! This is Sam! He was a friend of mine way back when I was a little boy!" I say.

"That's right! I saved Seto's life a few years back and he said I could train with him anytime. He was always better than I was." Sam says.

**Sam's POV**

"He did! That's why I stick to my promises!" Seto says.

_'Hehe he still thinks I am his friend. Pathetic.'_ I think to myself. If only they knew the truth to Seto's past. **(I will be making MANY references to a certain anime...first one to guess it will get a little shout out next chapter! This next part I somewhat took from that anime...sorry...explanation at the end of the chapter.)**

**~Flashback~ (THE FEELS! BEWARE! THE FEELS!) **

_**Sam's POV**_

_"Get to work scums!" One of the daycare people says to us kids. My mom totally abandoned me and took me to this horrid place. They make us kids work. They make us scrub the bathrooms, play area and so on! Even just a dust spec, we get punished. I have only one friend. His name is Seto. He said one day he could get us all out before anyone gets seriously hurt. They, the owners, won't help us if we're hurt unless it's serious. I hate this place so much. _

_"Get to bed before I change my mind!" Another worker says. I rush to my bed and as soon as my head touches the pillow, I'm out cold. _

_**~Dream in Flashback~ **_

_"Hey Sam! Do you want to get away from all the pain?" This **spirit** says to me. _

_"Yes of course I do!" I say. The **spirit** looks more like a demon. _

_"Why not join me? Join the dark side. You can get all the power you want." _

_"What about Seto?" _

_"I don't care about your little friends. Join me." _

_"NO! I will not! I like having Seto as a friend!" _

_"Too bad. Your coming with me. Or at least...I'll be possessing you...making you my slave!" _

_"You're no different from the daycare evil ladies!" _

_"So what! Your mine now!"_

_"NOOOooooo!"_

**_~Dream Over in Flashback~ _**

_I wake up. I feel different. I feel powerful. Most of all, I feel evil. I decide to go and take Seto. I want to escape and follow my masters plans. It will take years, but I don't care. I will risk it. _

**~Flashback Over~ **

Gloom is still my master. My old self is no longer. He was long gone. Even if he wakes up, he won't know what the world is like now. Besides, he's too weak to conquer me. It's time to put the well waited plan into action. Oh, how I've wanted to do this. It's no longer just Glooms goal, it's my own. Now the real fun begins.

* * *

**Did ya miss me? Sorry for the wait...I haven't had inspiration lately...BUT I am back and ready to roll! I have been watching Fairy Tail and it sparked up a bit of inspiration, but I still have more of my own plot. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR MINECRAFT OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE THAT AREN'T MY OC'S! I will take ideas through PM so go ahead and suggest some...but I know what may or may not happen next...and I think this will be the last story in the 2 part story. I may make a trilogy, but the sequels are always worse from the originals. I got to get going, I'll see ya next chapter my owls! See ya laterz, and always remember to keep geeky and stay gaming! ;) (new outro) **


End file.
